


Stress Relief

by mochacherie



Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie
Summary: In which Emma and Remus blow off some steam | "W-what are you doing?" Remus took another few more steps until his legs hit the sofa making him fall back. "You. Doctor's orders," she murmured.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Stress Relief

"Your BP is too high," said the healer said with a slight frown looking at the pressure bars levelling. Once satisfied with the reading, she unwrapped the strange contraption from Emma's arm and tucked it back into its metal box. The healer then waved her wand to jot down a few notes on the magical parchment that was floating still in the air beside them, waiting for her command.

"My BP? Isn't that a muggle thing?" Emma asked concerned propping herself up a bit straighter on the examination chair.

"Yes, your blood pressure. We're trying this new hybrid method of combining our methods with some other muggle diagnostics. We learned that in some _unique_ situations, it can be best to help prevent unnecessary complications," she said looking at Emma with a small smile.

"I thought that was just for injuries—A colleague of mine got these things called 'stitches' for his snake bite a few years ago," Emma recounted trying to keep the panic at bay.

What if something was wrong with the baby?

What if something happened to her?

Who would take care of the baby?

All these thoughts seemed to reflect on her face as the healer placed a comforting hand over Emma's. "The baby is healthy dear. I just need you to look after yourself, okay? A high BP means you're stressed. Of course, you also are carrying Mr. Lupin's child and we won't know the exact conditions of that for another three months but I'm optimistic it's nothing to worry about," she said, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

"What can I do to help?"

With her job at the Ministry picking up, she had a hunch that it added to her stress a bit. But Remus always did wonders to help her out on the weekends. Being Remus, he was at her beck and call whenever she needed him, which wasn't a lot—so sometimes he would just show up to check on her.

She wasn't complaining. Especially since her discomfort was only bound to increase in the coming trimester. She secretly liked the attention.

"Did you give any thought to what I told you last month?" she asked Emma. While most witches did not have monthly check-ups, given Emma's circumstances she had been cajoled into doing so to keep better tabs on both her and the baby's health.

Emma thought about it for a moment. She had. Almost every day. It was a little hard not to when Remus tempted her several times a week. He had been enjoying every moment of how her pregnancy made her react to his teasing.

After their second date, they began seeing each other a lot more, catching up on months of lost time. Remus had taken almost every opportunity to drive her almost crazy with need. From the damn dry bits of chocolate on his lips, she all but pounced on him to lick off to the other time she had accidentally ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. The man had driven to become a hormonal maniac.

Like a wolf in heat. The irony was not lost on her.

Now entering her third and final trimester, her needs were becoming unbearable and she didn't know if it was the werewolf genes that made it so. Each time she had still miraculously managed to hold back and she could tell Remus was doing his best to respect her boundaries.

The thing is she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore.

"I'll see what I can do," Emma said a hint of red tinting her cheeks as she imagined the scenario of finally giving in to temptation.

She never thought that she would have to be the one to seduce him for a chance.

Ϟ

"Emma, it's late," Remus said once he saw who was on the other side of his cottage door at 11 in the night.

He looked at her standing on the doorstep, under the porch in her trench coat, dripping a little over the doormat. One of her seasonal coats, he didn't see anything amiss about her choice of clothing. It was the time of the year when the weather started to switch from clammy to rainy.

Wordlessly she pushed past him and entered the small cottage. She stopped in the middle of his living room and turned to look at him as he shut the door.

"Is everything ok? Is it the baby?" he rushed over to her placing a hand over her stomach and he felt a small kick.

She looked unsure. "Yes..well mostly," she said a gentle playfulness evident in her tone. Her hands went to the belt of her trench coat and she toyed with it a little, shying away from his gaze.

Remus stilled. He knew that tone. His eyes moved to her mouth as she sucked in her lower lip pondering something. He felt himself getting a little warm. He knew that little lip thing she did when she was about to make him do the most sinful things to her.

"You see, the doctor told me I need to lower my stress levels." She slowly untied the belt of her coat and opened the trench coat revealing the red bodysuit that adorned her. The lace and frilly garb imitated a one-piece swimsuit. Except Remus had a gut feeling that it was meant for something more intimate.

He thought he was hallucinating as all the blood rushed south and he held back a groan.

She walked forward making Remus simultaneously walk back matching her steps in shock. She didn't know how she had managed to find this teddy, but it seemed that with Hermione's knowledge of muggle fashion, lingerie wasn't hard to come by. She was secretly thankful for still being at a stage where she could find one her size.

"W-what are you doing?" he took another few more steps until his legs hit the sofa making him fall back. She smiled too innocently and walked over to him, arms swaying beside her.

"You. Doctor's orders," she murmured.

With that she straddled him, both knees on either side of him, towering over him as he took in the scene. His hand came up to her waist and brought her down to grind against his now prominent bulge. He hissed as she took over the action now placing both hands against the sofa's back not kissing him yet.

"Emma-" he sounded strangled as she continued to lean forward hovering above his lips. "..the baby," he said reluctantly not wanting her to stop.

"Healer McNally cleared me weeks ago," she said looking at him through hooded eyes.

"It's just, we haven't since..you know," he rasped while she brought her lips down to his ears and nibbled.

"I want you," she traced soft kisses along his jaw stopping right next to his lips. The action made him jerk his hips up, bouncing her on his lap. The friction of their clothes was too painful for him.

As much as he wanted, it had taken him a lot to hold back these past few weeks since their weekly dates. Out of respect for Emma's space and with worry for the baby.

But now with her showing up in his living quarters, willing, dressed like that, his patience was on thin ice.

"I need you," she said before finally kissing him. Something in him clicked. Gripping her harder, he returned the heated kiss with equal force trying to not rip the garment off her body.

He roamed his hands over the lace, squeezing and touching all the right spots. His fingers traced over the lace making her shudder and arch into him. Finally, he brought a hand down to her sex and rubbed her over the thin material. She whimpered and bucked for more friction against the pad of his fingers and he looked at her losing control.

"Please," she cried as he finally went to move the fabric aside to tease her some more. Two fingers weren't enough, she needed something more, something fuller.

Not even bothering with his t-shirt, she hastily moved to undo him from his sweats making him curse at the contact as she freed him. Using one hand to line him against her, she placed the other on the back of the sofa again to support herself and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" his voice laced with desire. His finger now skimmed the hem of her lingerie, the lining of her.

She nodded.

With a sharp rip, he tore the bottom part off making her gasp at the sudden contact of the cool air only to be replaced by the warmth that claimed her as soon as he entered her. He wasted no time and with a grunt impaled her down on him eliciting a cry. She paused for a moment allowing herself to get used to him again. Remus brought her down harshly for a kiss and ground slightly hinting at her that he was still holding back. Taking over, she set the pace which he matched while dividing his attention between palming her breasts.

"Four Months. Not. Holding. Back." He gritted between thrusts as the last of his resolve withered away and he sped up. Her sounds were calling him on, edging him to his release but he didn't want it to end yet.

Suddenly, he stopped prompting a frustrated growl from her. He smirked at the look on her face. Looking at the offending garment that still covered her top, he decided that he wanted her bare.

Bare in all its sense- body and soul.

_Riiiip_

He tore it off too.

"Those were expensive," she complained biting his neck.

"We'll fix it," he said darkly and latched on to a nipple and sucked hard, making her fist her hair tightly.

"..too sensitive," she staggered out, overcome with the sensation. Emma moved to lift herself on him again but he stopped her, keeping her still as he continued to torment her sweetly.

"Remus.." she meant for that to come out as a warning but in her current state, it was more of a plea. Holding her hips firmly, he got up to reposition themselves, pinning her down on the sofa with him over her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in deeper, whimpering.

And then he moved again drawing out more ecstatic sounds from her as she approached her peak. With a final rough thrust, he felt her clench around him pushing him over too. He leaned down to capture her in one last kiss as they both rode it out.

Eventually, he got up, making her reach out for him with a grumble. She missed his warmth already. He reached to grab his wand on the coffee table and cast a quick spell to clean up after themselves. _Will definitely need that again_ , he thought looking at the garment that lay ripped in two pieces on the ground. He quickly charmed it whole again with another spell.

Sated but spent, he made to gather Emma in his arms and carry her upstairs to his room where she would be more comfortable. She snuggled into his arms at his gesture and he wondered if she could feel his heart pounding.

Two years later, she still did that to him.

Tucking her under the covers, he climbed in next to her. She instinctively turned to face him and he mimicked her.

"Remus?" she said, moving the hair away from his eyes. "Hmmm," he hummed in response, pulling her closer. This was his favourite part. Having her rest next to him, only for him to spoil and love.

She looked into his eyes. While most might not see anything special about these two pairs of regular brown eyes, for them it meant the world. For her it held love. For him, it held the emotion 'worship-the-ground-you-walk-on'.

She knew what she had to do next.

"Marry me," she spoke softly and cupped his face, bringing it closer. She felt him still under her touch for a moment as if he wasn't sure of what he had just heard. But then his face broke into a smile that was sure to rival Sirius' alleged knicker-dropping one.

"Does this mean you'll let Molly marry us?" he asked amused.

"We could always elope," she said pretending to think it over. She knew that that wasn't an option. 

"Molly would have our heads on a platter and serve it at the wedding." Remus hummed into her neck softly kissing her to leave another love-bite. A reminder that she was truly going to be his this time.

"Is that a yes?" she asked coyly once more.

He nuzzled her already dreaming of the different ways they would soon make this cottage _theirs_ and said, "It was always a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! As always, votes, reviews and feedback appreciated.


End file.
